Avatar Tuner
by BahamutX978
Summary: Rend. Slaughter. Devour your enemies. There is no other way to survive. You can not escape your hunger, Warriors of Purgatory. Naruto/Digital Devil Saga
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own Digital Devil Saga, or any part of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise.

And welcome to my newest story, which I'm aware I probably shouldn't be working on, what with my other stories still on going. But I just had to write this one! I got the idea, and it just wouldn't leave me alone!

Anyway, as said this is a crossover between Naruto and the game Digital Devil Saga. Its title, Avatar Tuner, comes from the japanese title of the DDS games. This chapter wil be pretty similar to the intro of the game, but thats because I thought it was a perfect set-up for this story.

And for those that will ask, this will be a NaruSaku.

EDIT: Wow, I feel like an idiot, already going back and editing. Towards the end of the chapter, I accidentally mixed up when Sai and Gaara were speaking while typing. Gaara should be saying that he also recognizes the girl, while Sai says he doesn't.

* * *

Prologue

Rain endlessly poured from a a dark, cloudy sky down on the land bellow. The land was covered by rusted, decaying buildings that protruded from the ground like gravestones. This gray and ruined wasteland was known as the Junkyard. The Junkyard was a desolate place, where no ruins covered the land, the earth was nearly barren.

The inhabitants of the Junkyard were all group into six different factions called Tribes. These Tribes were locked in never ending conflict, as directed by the laws of the Karma Temple. The Tribe that came out victorious over the others would be allowed to leave behind the ruined land of the Junkyard and ascend to the paradise known as Nirvana. And as dictated by the law, each Tribe stived to reach Nirvana as its ultimate goal.

Though despite the best efforts of each Tribe, none managed to ever strike a decisive blow against one of the other Tribes, and the battles would continue. However, one fateful event would change all of that, and possibly bring and end to the war that raged accross the Junkyard once and for all...

* * *

As the rain continued to pour,down, a young man with blonde, spiky hair and markings on his face that resembled wiskers stood behind one of the many stone slabs that had once been buildings, perhaps signifying that a town had once been here, though such details meant little to him. What did matter was the strange object that sat at the center of this place. He placed a device to his eye, and peaked over the slab cautiously, a hand ready to reach for one of his handguns. He like many others near him, he wore a gray uniform, which was marked by the spiral pattern on its back color orange; the color of the tribe he belonged to. He looked down into the small clearing, at the strange egg-shaped object with its strange metallic roots embedded into the ground that sat there. The device on his eye read 'NO DATA' as it attempted to annalyze it.

Next to the young man was another person, a young woman with brown hair that was tied into to buns. She was kneeling down, looking through the scope of her sniper rifle, ready to fire at a moments notice. She wore a gray uniform similar to the blonde, though her's had orange lines going down the from beneath her arms. She was Tenten, the best Sniper in the Tribe. Next to her was another young woman, who had pink hair that went down to just above her shoulders. She wore a simlar gray top to the first two, though her unform lacked pants in place of a skirt, with her marking being an empty circle on her back. She was Sakura, the third in the chain of command inside the Tribe. She held and assault rifle, and looked over at the the egg. "I have never seen such an object." Sakura commented, her voice containing very little emotion, if any at all.

"Perhaps it is a new weapon of the Stones." Tenten said in a similarly emotionless tone.

"We should proceed with caution." the blonde haired man said, no emotion could be heard in his voice either, as he he made a motion with his hands, and several people started to get closer, each of them armed with assault rifles, and using the ruined buildings as cover.

"Be careful out there, Naruto." the pink haired woman said to the blonde.

"The other members of our Tribe are replaceable; we can also get new recruits. As our leader, you are not." Tenten stated.

The blonde man, Naruto the leader of the Tribe known as the Foxes nodded as he took an assault rifle and followed the rest of his Tribe closer as the two women covered their advance. He reached the ruins of another building that two other young women were using as cover. One of the them had long dark blue hair, while the other had long red hair, with one side of her hair being smooth while the other side messy. "Karin, Hinata. Report on the status of the Stones."

"The Stones have also set up a perimeter around the area. They appear to be employing defensive tactics, and don't appear to be advancing any further." The red haired one, Karin, said. She wore a grey uniform with her navel exposed and very short pants, with her Tribe marking being the sleeves of her uniform being completely orange. She was the Foxes head scout, and an expert when it came to recon.

"Their leader, Kakko is also present." the dark blue haired one, Hinata, said. She wore a gray uniform with short sleeves, a skirt that went to her feet, and an orange circle on left shoulder. She was Karin's partner, and the two were probably unmatched in ther efficency in surveying areas when they worked together.

Giving a nod of acknowledgement, Naruto resumed his advance. After a minute, he ducked behind another stone wall, and looked to his side. Neatby, he saw three other members of his Tribe behind another. One of them was a young man with black hair that spiked out near the back, and had a sword on him in addition to his assault rifle. He wore a gray uniform with a higher collar than the others, with part of the front exposing his chest, with his orange marking being in the shape of a fan on his back. Sasuke, the Foxes' second-in- command. The second was a larger, muscular man with dark skin and white hair, who wore a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, and his unifor had no sleeves, and the upper part of the front of his uniform being orange. He was Killer Bee, the strongest man in their Tribe. The last of the trio was a young man with messy red hair, and dark rings around his eyes. He wore a gray uniform, and also wore a long gray coat with its collar and shoulders orange. His name was Gaara.

Giving them a nod, he turned to the other side where a group of five stood. The first was a young man with pale skin and short black hair. He was known as Sai. Next to him was young man that was taller than the others in his group, with spiky orange hair. He wore a gray cloak draped over his uniform with an orange spot on the front. Juugo was his name. Next to him was third with spiky brown hair, and red fang-like tattoos on both cheeks. He wore a uniform that also possessed a hood with orange an orange line wrapping around it and gowing down from the front to the back, causing it to look like a cross from the back when he had it up. He was Kiba, an expert in the art of tracking. The fourth member was a young man with white hair with a lght blue tint that went down to just above his shoulders, a his teeth looked razor sharp. His uniform lacked sleeves, and had a thick orange line going down his back. Suigetsu. The final member of the group was young man with dark brown hair with a portion of it covering the left side of his face. He wore a loose shirt, and a robe that with wide sleves that were a little longer than his arms. Utakata.

He gave them a nod, then looked back over to where Karin and Hinata who gave him a nod, then further back to where the sniper and other woman were, who also nodded. With this confirmation, he raised his hand, and made a motion with it, and he was joined by four other members of his Tribe. The first was an older man with long, spiky white hair, and red lines gowing down his face under his eyes. The sleeves and pants of his uniform were baggier than those of the rest of the tribe, and the entire part of his uniform that covered his back was orange. He was known as Jiraiya. The second was a young man with brown hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a uniform that also had a vest over it, with the forearms of his sleeves being orange. Shikamaru, the Foxes' stategist. The third was a young woman with tan skin, and light green hair. Her uniform possessed no sleeves and ended ad her midriff, and a short skirt with its rim being orange. Fuu was her name. The last was a woman with blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Her uniform was tighter on the than those of the others, and the sleves oof her uniform were not connected to the rest of it, with the bottom of her pants going up to the knee being orange, and she wore a headband. This woman was named Yugito.

"Jiraiya, Yugito, Fuu, and Shikamaru, you and the others will cover me. I want to take a closer look at this object." he said.

"Affirmative." Jiraiya said, and the others nodded in agreement.

Naruto then proceeded to do as he said, and quickly advanced toward the egg-shaped object. He was curious about what it was, and was intent on seeing it up close for himself. As he made his advance, he heard a ringing noise and looked up to see a black cat with two bells hanging from its neck sitting atop a stone pillar. He briefly wondered how it had gotten up there, but was drawn away from it as he heard sound of a crossbow being fired. He looked in time to see a bullet pierce the head of the one who had fired at him, but he also saw something thin flying through the air towards him. They were several arrows, the Stones personal ammunition, and as his Tribes many encounters with the Stones had shown, each was armed with an explosive set to go off on impact. Firing his rifle, he shot down most of them, but one arrow remained, and he new he didn't have enough time to shoot it down. Rolling away from the wall he was using as cover, the remaining arrow stuck it and it exploded. After avoiding the explosion, he new immediately that he was in the open, and sure enough, he saw a great number of arrows flying towards his location as nearly every member of the Stones opened fire on him. Without hestiation, he dropped his rifle, and pulled out a pair of handguns and began to shoot down approaching arrows as they got too close, as he ran toawards the nearest wall he could use as cover. Unfortunarely, he didn't have the bullets to shoot all of them down, and when he eventually ran out, he became was defenseless.

Fortunately, he was not alone. Some of the members of the Stones who had opened fire on him had been picked off by his Tribe's sniper, while the rest opened fired to shoot down the arrows that approached their leader, knowing that if he was killed, it would mean victory for the Stones. As the arrows were shot down, some exploded in mid air, giving him enough of a distraction to find new cover. As he ducked behind a wall, he looked over to the egg-shaped object, which he was now only a few meters away from. He saw that its roots now appeared to be moving slightly.

"Warning to the Stones:" the black haired young man, Sasuke, said over a radio for everyone present to hear. "Remove the unidentified object at coodinates 2314 5873. Failure to comply will be deemed an act of war."

"Warning to the Foxes:" another voice, a member of the Stones, returned over the radio. "Remove the unidentified object at coodinates 2314 5873. Failure to comply will be deemed an act of war."

Several members of the Foxes exchanged glances, silently agreeing amongst themselves that they would not be doing as the Stones said, and prepared to resume the battle.

However, before anything else could happen, the attention of all present was drawn the egg-shaped object as its roots began to noticably move, and a green glow passed over its form. Suddenly, a light shone from the sky, and a large sphere of light came down and struck the object with great force, destroying it. From the light, a countless amount of small lights shot out, flying throughout the air, each one passing through bodies of all those present on the battlefield, and even flying out beyond the area in all directions.

Those who this mysterious light passed through felt a strange, new sensation shoot throughout their body, and a great pain followed it, and they all screamed in agony from this immense feeling of it. The bodies of everyone began to darken, turning black, as lines of bright light covered their body. As Naruto writhed in immense pain, he saw his now black hand covered in glowing red lines start to transform, turning into a claw. Looking up from himself, he could see everyone else who was present was starting to change as well. Looking back up to his Tribe, he could see wings sprouting from Sasuke's back, tentacles from Killer Bee's back, Kiba sprouted a second head as his original one changed shape, Yugito's sprouted two tails as her hands lit ablaze with blue fire. And not only his Tribe, but the members of the Stones as well. One by one, everyone was changing. As this tranformantion took place, three words seemed to repeat themselves almost endlessly in their mind:

**_Eat them all_**

Where Naruto had once stood was a glowing red beast. It stood on its hind legs, though it hunched over a bit, and it resembled a fox with nine tails. On its arms and back was bone-like armor, with razor sharp claws over its own. Its face was fox-like and had long ears, and its eyes were a glowing demonic yellow with rows of razor sharp teeth in its mouth.

_**Kyuubi**_

That named appeared once in the creature's head. Thats what its name was. Kyuubi. However, its name was not important to it at the momemt. It felt a srong hunger course through it, one that it knew must be satiated immediately. The problem was, what it could eat? There was know food around it, only other demonic creatures similar to itself.

It looked around with a vicious look, and saw the creatures that stood where the members of the Stones had been and ran at the nearest one. Impaling its claw through the creature's, the Kyuubi roared before it bit into the flesh of the creature, feeling a satifying feeling course through it body. It felt its hunger being quenched, but also felt power course through its body. More! Thats what it desired, with the feeling being uncombarable in the Kyuubi's mind, and it devoured the creature before killing another, and doing similarly. It also saw other monsters doing the same. Some it felt a feeling of familiarity with, and left them undisturbed. Others however, were not as lucky, and it ate the ones that did not feel a connection to.

The feast continued, though the Kyuubi wasn't the only contributing to it. A winged human-like beast with gray skin and a long mane of wild black hair flew down from the air onto another creature, using a sword that it held to cut into it, then rending its flesh as it feasted upon its prey. A large dull-brown colored ox that stood with on its hind legs and had eight octopus-like tentacles ran at another creeature, holding up its arm as he used it to slam another creature into a wall, then using its tentacles to restraining it as he feasted on its flesh. A humanoid cat-like creature with two tails and a feminine figure and blue fames surrounding its claws ran at high speed at another creature, being too fast for it to handle, and the cat woman took down its prey quickly and enjoyed its spoils, tearing into the flesh of its prey.

A larger wolf-like creature with two heads pounced on another creature, sinking the fangs of one of its mouths into the throat of its prey, killing it quickly. A long whip-like tongue wrapped around the neck of another creature, pulling it towards a demoic creature that resembled a three-headed toad with clawed hands. A slug-like creature with arms, legs and six tails walked towards it targets, which it had already restrain with some of its slime, which prevent its prey from moving. A feminie-looking creature with long pink hair that went down its back punched a creature, and with a single blow, sent another creature flying, this demonic woman appearing to possessed monstrous strength, despite its relative humanoid appearance.

And the bloodbath continued to rage on, all these demonic creatures feasting on eachother.

* * *

Naruto suddenly awoke, finding himself lying on the ground as the rain soaked him. Slowly getting up, he saw the other members of his Tribe waking up as well. He saw that he and the others were not in the locations that they had last remembered being.

"What... has happened?" Sakura asked out loud as she sat up, holding her head.

"How did we... get here?" Sai asked. None of them could rember anything after the light had pierced their bodies.

"Look." Shikamaru said, and they surved their surroundings, seeing several corpses lying around them, most belonging to members of the Stones.

"How did this happen?" Utakata questioned.

"They appear to have been eaten by something." Hinata pointed out as they could see most of them looked to have had their flesh ripped from the bone.

"But that still doesn't explain what has happened." Tenten said. "The events of this battle are still unclear."

It was then that they noticed something. Each of them felt a pulastion from different parts of their body, and when they examine where the pulsations were coming from, they discovered strange symbols had been etched into their flesh. "What are these markings?" Naruto asked as he pulled up his sleeve to look at his right forearm, which now had amrking that resembled a fox's head with the mouth open, and nine tails coming from behind the head. A red glow briefly outlined it.

"What are these strange new markings?" Fuu question as she examined the beetle-like symbol on her left side just above her hip above her skirt. Next to her, Gaara had a gourd shaped symbol abve one of his eyes, while Killer Bee had one that looked like two horns under his eye.

"And what is the strange sensation coming from them?" Yugito asked, a blue glow outlining the claw like marking on the back of her left hand.

As they surved the area for clues on what had taken place, Karin noticed something about the bodies. "While many members of the Stones lie dead before us, Kakko's body is not among them." she stated.

"So then he is still alive?" Kiba questioned.

"It would appear so." Jiraiya concluded.

"Naruto." Sasuke called over to Naruto where he, Suigetsu, and Juugo stood. They stood over a crater with light glowing out of it, and hhe recognized the location as where the egg-like object had been.

"What have you found?" Naruto questioned asked, and the rest of his Tribe gathered around the crater. Lying there in the center was a naked girl with long, light blonde hair. As he looked on at her, Naruto couldn't help but feel that he knew her, even though he had never seen her before.

Naruto wasn't the only one who had this feeling. "It is strange. I have never seen this girl before." Sakura stated. "Yet I have a strange feeling that I have."

"I also have such a feeling." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Karin said.

"And I as well." Gaara said.

"I do not." Sai stated, and the rest of the Tribe agreed with him.

"What should we do now, leader?" Tenten asked and everyone looked to Naruto.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, he announced his decision. "We will take her back to Muladhara with us." Naruto ordered, and everyone obeyed without question. "I wish to know more about who she is."

* * *

And theres the prologue. So what do you think? Does it capture your interest like I hope it does? What do you think of my choices for the members of Naruto's Tribe, the Foxes? And for those who don't recognize the name, Kakko is the name of an Iwa ninja from Kakashi Gaiden. And the girl found in the crater is Shion, from the first Shippuden movie, since it wasn't said in this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts.


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own Digital Devil Saga, or any part of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise.

Here is the first actual chapter. Had it done at the same time as the prolgue, but I wanted to wait a bit before posting it.

* * *

Awakening

In the city named Muladhara, the Foxes were based. It was in much better condition than most other areas in the Junkyard, having been repaired and maintained by the members of the Foxes. Inside building that was in the best condition, the main members of the Foxes had gathered. at a table in the center, Naruto sat at the head, with Sasuke and Sakura at his right and left respectively. Next to Sasuke sat Gaara, Kiba, Utakata and Sai. Next to Sakura sat Karin, Hinata, Tenten, and Fuu. Across from Naruto sat Shikamaru. Yugito, Killer Bee, Jiraiya, Suigetsu and Juugo all stood around the them. Though there were other members of the Foxes, they were the most prominent members. The Foxes were the smallest Tribe, having less members than any of the other five Tribes. These seventeen people were a fourth of the Tribe's total members.

"Sakura, how is the girl?" Naruto asked.

"She was still sleeping when I last left her. She also appears to be healthy and possesses no injuries." Sakura responded.

"Who is she? She did not have a Tag Ring." Yugito said, looking at the ring on her own finger. Tag Rings were possessed by everyone in the Junkyard and were a means of identification by everyone, as well as serving other functions.

"The woman should not be our concern at this time." Utakata said.

"The events of the battle are still unclear." Sai added. "The gap in our memory is a more serious matter. What could have happened on the battlfield to have caused such damage?"

"I agree. And then there are the markings that we now possess." Jiraiya said, holding up his hand to show off black the toad-shaped symbol etched into his palm. Everyone who was able to see theirs looked towards their own. Naruto pulled up his sleeve to examine his own fox-shaped one on his arm.

"Our priority should be to clarify the situation." Shikamaru agreed.

He agreed that the unkown events of the battle were an important issue, but at the same time, he wanted to know about the girl they had found. He wanted to know why he had this feeling that he knew her. He also wondered just why it was so important to him to know who she was. He knew that normally, an issue like this should be irrelvant to him, and he should have been focussing on the other. But for some reason he just didn't care at the moment.

After thinking over the facts they had discussed, Naruto came to a decision. "I will go to Svadhisthana." he said as he stood up.

"To the Stones territory?" Kiba inquired.

"Yes. They were also present on the battlefield." Naruto reasoned.

"Yes, you are right. They could have answers." Sasuke agreed. He then stood up and said. "I will accompany you. You will need someone to back you up."

"I will as well." Sakura said as she rose to join them. "I also wish to know what happened."

"And so shall I." Hinata said, standing up. "I am also curious."

"One other should go with you." Shikamaru said. "If our leader is going, he should make sure he has adequate protection."

"Then I will go." Tenten said.

"Then it is settled." Naruto said. "The rest of you shall stay to guard the base." Naruto said, and everyone nodded.

* * *

The five of them left the Foxes territory of Muladhara, makinging their way to another city called Svadhisthana, the territory of the Stones. The Stones were the sceond smallest of the Tribes, but they were at least four times the size of the Foxes, so they would still have to excercise caution.

The trip there was fairly quiet, with the five of them not seeing much reason to talk at the time. Svadhisthana, like Muladhara, was a well-maintained city. As they reached the city, Naruto was about to walk into the Stones' base when Sakura put a hand out to stop him.

"Stop. Something is wrong." Sakura said. "Why are there no guards?"

Naruto was a bit puzzled. Why did he not notice this? Why was he not paying attention to such details? He could have walked into a trap without realizing it. It was almost like he didn't care.

"Why did you not notice?" Sasuke asked. "We could have walked right into a possible trap if you continued as you did."

Then, something snapped in Naruto. He didn't want to be berated, especially not by Sasuke for some reason. Then, his dull gray eyes turned into a blue color and his passive expression became more animated. "Who says I didn't notice?" He asked, his voice no longer sounding emotionless, but lively, passionate, and louder. "I just didn't care! Thats all!" he proclaimed.

"What has gotten into you, Naruto?" Sakura asked, perplexed by his sudden attitude. And she wasn't the only one, but Sasuke, Hinata, and Tenten were as well.

"What did you mean before when you said you didn't care?" Tenten inquired.

"I'm just saying that why should we care if they've set a trap?"

"Why shouldn't we care if they've set a trap? If we are careless and walk into one, it could easily cost us our lives." Sasuke reasoned.

"Shut up, Sasuke! Don't be such a coward!" Naruto said.

"What is a 'coward?'" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto gave Sasuke a puzzled look, wondering if that question was serious. He was about to open his mouth to insult him for what seemed like such a stupid question to the blonde, when he realized that he didn't know either. The word had simply popped into his mind and seemed appropriate for the situation, so he said it without realizing he had no idea what it meant. "Who cares? Just follow me!" he said walking forward, not wanting to admit he didn't know.

"What is your plan, Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"We're gonna barge in there and force them to let us see their boss!" he said pulling out one of his handguns, getting ready for a fight.

"Such a plan is illogical. It is reckless, and is bound to end in failure" Sasuke said, and the others agreed.

"Hey, I'm the leader of the Foxes! The Karma Temple's laws say that you have to follow my orders!" he declared, and they all followed behind him without question after that.

Kicking open the door to the base, Naruto held up his gun and yelled out "Hey! Where the hell is Kakko! He better get his ass out here! We've got some questions for him!" Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were ready to pull out their weapon when things went wrong, already fuly expecting Naruto's reckless plan to fail.

Inside, a group of several members of the Stones looked in their direction, one or two recoiling a little at the sight of them. "The Foxes." one of them said. He was a large man with brown hair framing his face. He wore a gray uniform with a single sleeve, which was the same for all members of the Stones, and a bandana in the color yellow, the Tribe color of the Stones. "I am Taiseki, the second-in-command of the Stones. What business do you have with Kakko?"

"We wanna talk about what happened during that last battle." Naruto said.

Taiseki's eyes narrowed, and his dull gray ones flashed, gaining a black color in their blace. "Ah yes, the recent battle." he said, his voice gaining a new tone, though still sounding cold towards them. "If you wish to speak to Kakko, please come with me." he said leading them into the base.

* * *

Taiseki brought Naruto and the others to room deep in the base. As they passed other members of the Tribe, some sent them glares while others seemed to want to avoid them.

"Huh. I wonder why some of these guys seem so afraid of us." Naruto commented to his Tribe members.

"What is 'afraid?'" Hinata asked.

"Huh? Uh..." Naruto realized he had just used another word that he didn't know the meaning to again. "I'm... not quite sure. I guess it means that they don't want to fight us, or something like that..." he answered her. '_Why do I keep thinking of stuff like that?_' he thought to himself.

"Hes taking us pretty deep into the base." Sasuke said suddenly, drawing the attention of the other four.

"Here we are." Taiseki said, opening a door for them to enter. Inside was a table and several chairs. Taiseki took a seat, with another member of the Tribe sitting next to him, and a third one standing next to him. Taiseki whispered something into the third man's ears, and he nodded and left the room. "I've just sent someone to get Kakko. We'll wait here until he gets here. Have a seat."

At this, Sasuke's eyes flashed, and turned from dull gray to a darker black. His expression changed, a frown forming on his face, and he narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. He took a seat on the other side of the table, and put his elbows onto the table to cover his mouth.

Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke, Sakura sitting next to him, while Hinata and Tenten stood behind them. He looked over to Sasuke, seeing him sending a glare his way, but he turned away and crossed his arms on his chest as he sat back in his chair.

Waiting quietly for a while, when the door nob turned, and Taiseki turned his head slightly and a smirk formed on his lips.

However, this caused him to miss Sasuke's foot moving towards the table to kick it into Taiseki and his accomplice, and Naruto pull out his handguns to shoot the armed Stones members who walked into the room.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone as he pulled out his sword. "You almost got us all killed."

"Hey, I knew he was trying to set a trap the whole time!" Naruto retorted angrily as he jumped onto the table that sat a top Taiseki, causing the men below it to grunt in pain. "I just pretended to be tricked so that he would take us into the base! C'mon, we're gonna find Kakko and beat some answers out of him!"

As the five ran out of the room and down the hall, Sasuke said "I'm surprised you managed to get my signal." A smirk formed on his face.

"Well, I had no idea what you were gonna do, so I just hoped it would help out what I was gonna do." Naruto said with grin. For some reason, this kind of conversation felt familiar to them.

"Naruto, look ahead." Hinata said, and they saw a wall rising aheag of them down the hall, blocking their path.

"Looks like they're trying to trap us in here." Sasuke said, and the five of them stopped running and turned a corner, running down another hallway. Running down this way, they heard the sound of many footsteps nearby.

"Lets hide in here." Sasuke said as he opened a nearby door, and threw something down another nearby hallway to make it sound as if they had gone down that way instead.

Inside the room, it appeared to be used for storage. "So what is the plan, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I told you, we're gonna find Kakko and beat some answers out of him!" he declared.

"I think what she means is, just how do you plan to that?" Sasuke stated.

"Well, first we find Kakko." Naruto said, missing the point of the question. "Any idea where he could be?"

Sasuke slapped to palm of his hand to his forehead. "You're such an idiot sometimes." he said.

"Hey! Who the hell are you calling an idiot?" he yelled back at his second-in-command.

Unfortunately, he yelled it loud enough for the Stones outside to hear him. "Hey! I heard something from this room! I think they're in here!" they heard someone say from outside the door.

Glancing at eachother and wordlessly agreeing that this wasn't the best time to argue, they both simultaneously kicked the away the first Stones member who walked through the door into the ones behind him, and the two of them were followed by the other three. They eventually came to an area where there was no one else present.

As Naruto peered around the corner to see if there was anyone else nearby, some spoke up. "Its all you're fault." Sakura said in a dull voice, looking down slightly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he turned back to look at her.

"You walked into their trap, didn't have a plan, and almost got us caught." She then focused her emotionless, gray eyes on her leader. Then, as had happened with Naruto and Sasuke, her gray eyes flashed to become a new color, in her case it was a bright green. "You're such an IDIOT!" she said as she punched him, her expression now much more lively, and her tone containing her annoyance at her leader. "You're way too reckless sometimes!"

"Ow... You didn't have to hit me, Sakura." Naruto said as he rubbed the spot where she had struck him.

"If it makes you stop acting like an idiot, maybe she does." Sasuke said.

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

"Don't start arguing, you two! Its gotten annoying enough already!" Sakura said.

"What has gotten into you three?" Tenten asked, and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all turned to look at her.

"What is an 'idiot?' Why do you two keep reffering to Naruto as such? And why are you all acting so strangely?" Hinata asked.

Before the conversation could continue, they heard footsteps running towards their location, and from behind they saw several members of the Stones running towards them. "We've found the Foxes! They're down here!" one of them yelled.

"Crap, they found us! Lets move you guys, we'll continue this conversation later!" Naruto said, knowing that they'd be at a disadvantage fighting in this small hallway. Running down another hallway, they saw that it lead towards a large door. "Well guys, lets see whsts behind door number one!" Entering into the room, they found it was rather large room, with a large window on one wall. Unfortunately, it looked like there was no other door besides te one that they had just come through.

"Tch. We're trapped like rats." Sasuke said. "Nice going 'leader.'"

"Not now, Sasuke. Besides, I didn't hear you offering up any ideas of your own!" Sakura said.

"Hey, thanks for-" Naruto began, but was interrupted as she spoke up again.

"I'm not deffending your dumb decision. I'm just tired of you two bickering this whole time!"

Before the three could continue, the doors opened and the many members of the Stones entered in, all were already raising their weapons and aiming them at the five. Then, Taiseki entered in, followed by another man with brown hair in an afro-like style, and whose uniform's single sleeve was entirely yellow. He was Kakko, the leader of the Stones. "So, members of the Foxes, what brings you here?" he question, narrowing his eyes as they turned brown. "Have you come to devour more of my men?" he asked.

"W-what?" Hinata questioned, her voice growing slightly shaky.

"The hell are talking about?" Naruto asked.

"So, you really don't remember, do you?" Kakko questioned as he looked from each of the members of the foxes that were present to the next.

"Remember what?" Sakura asked.

"The recent battle between your Tribe and mine." Kakko said.

"And you do?" Sasuke, tightening his grip on his sword, which caused several members of the Stones to focus their crossbows on him.

"Yes, we do." Taiseki said.

"So then tell us what happened!" Naruto demanded.

"I don't thin you are in a position to ask us anything." Kakko said. "But I suppose I could enlighten you and your men before I kill you. After all, as the law says, when I kill you, all the members of your Tribe are forced to join mine, so I guess I'll let them know."

Naruto growled, feeling the mark on his arm start to pulse. Similarly, Sasuke felt the flame-like mark on the side of his neck pulse, and Sakura felt the cherry blossom mark on the back of her right hand pulse as well.

"During the last battle, you all transformed into some kind of monsters, and began to eat the members of my Tribe." Kakko said.

"W-what? N-no..." Hinata let out. Suddenly, her gray eyes flashed, and turned white. "T-that can't be true... I couldn't have..." she said, her voice trembling at the thought of her eating another person.

"Oh, but it is." Kakko said. "You, and the rest of the Foxes all slaughtered my men."

"And what about the girl that was found on the battlefield?" Sasuke asked.

"What girl?" Kakko questioned.

"Tch. If you don't know, then forget it."

"Hmph. Regardless, I think its time we..." Kakko began to say, but was startled as he saw markings of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura start to glow, with glowing lines branching out from them and covering their bodies.

"Its happening again!" One of the Stones said as several of them ran out of the room.

Naruto began to glow red as he transformed into the red fox-like demon with nine tails that he had turned into previously.

As for Sasuke, he began to glow blue, eventually transforming into a gray, humanoid looking creature. He had long wild black hair, and a pair of wings on his back that looked a little like hands. He had also gained a tail. His sword seemed to have not changed at all, and remained in his hands.

Sakura had transformed as well, glowing pink until she had turned into a slightly taller humanoid creature as well with long, flowing pink hair that went down her back. Her skin had turned red, and her eyes were concealed by her hair. Other than her skin color and the claws that her hands and feet now possessed, her appearance was very close to that of a normal human, with her figure being easily identified as that of a woman.

Following her transformation, Hinata and Tenten started to undergo transformations as well. White lines spread out from the mark that was on one of her breasts, and she had turned into lavender-colored demonic woman. Her face appeared to lack a mouth, and instead there were two mouths on her chest, with one on each breast. She also appeared to have white armor around her lower body beneath them that went down and around the upper part of her legs, causing it to resemble a skirt. Like Sakura, she appeared to still have her hair, with hers being completely unchanged.

Tenten was the last to transform, turning into a humanoid creature, though less so than Sakura and Hinata. Her head did not have hair like Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata, but had spike like horns pointing forward, and she had arms that could extend into whip-like appendages, and many needle-like spikes that covered her shoulders and her upper back. Her skin had become brown, and her mouth had armor that could close to protect it.

However, the Foxes weren't the only ones who had transformed, with Kakko, Taiseki, and the members of the Stones who had not fled also began to glow. Kakko had become a lion-like beast with blades extending from his wrists, while Taiseki had become a gorrila-like creature with stone-like armor covering his body.

Though Naruto and the others had transformed again, this time they were completely aware of the situation and of what they had become. Not having any time to think about the situation, Kakko had charged at Naruto who blocked Kakko's blades with his own claws. Meanwhile, Sasuke evaded a punch from Taiseki by flying up, then felt a surge of power as he called out the word "Agi!" and shot a fireball at the other man-turned-demon.

As Naruto and Sasuke fought with the leader and second-in-command, Sakura, and Tenten fought off the other members of the Stones. Sakura evade attacks from the Stones' demons, countering by punching her enemies , discovering that she possessed far more strength than her form would suggest. As for Tenten, she had learned quickly that the spikes that covered her body could detach and new ones would grow, and she used them as weapons, throwing them at her enemies and embedding them into their bodies with the accuracy that she had honed as a sniper.

As for Hinata, she stood back, reluctant to fight now. "Hinata. Why are you hesitating?" Tenten asked her ally, wrapping her whip-like arm around the neck of a demon who tried to attack Hinata, and and holding it as it gasped for breath.

"Get your head in the game, girl! You don't want to end up dead, do you?" Sakura asked as she used her lithe form to evade attacks, then send them flying into the wall with a single punch.

"N-no, I don't..." Hinata said. "I-its just that..." she said. She wasn't sure where her new reluctance to fight came from, but at the moment, she just couldn't find it in her to fight at the moment.

Back with Naruto, he evaded the attacks from Kakko's blades, then called out "Zan!" and a blast of wind shot out at Kakko, sending him flying back. He then glanced back at the females in his group, and saw Hinata not fighting back as other demons tied to attack her. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he decided that her and the others safety was more important than this battle. "Guys! Lets retreat for now now! Sakura! make us an exit!" he said as he pointed at the window.

"Right!" she said as she sent a demon flying through it with a punch.

"Do you really think we'll just let you leave here?" Kakko asked, then let out a roar. He and Taiseki ran at the group.

"Lets find out! Sasuke! Lets get them!" He said, as he called his second-in-command to him. "Use that fire technique of yours again at the same time as mine!"

"Fine then." Sasuke agreed as he landed next to the fox. "Agi!" he called out and a blast of fire shot out.

"Zan!" Naruto called out, and he fired out a blast of wind. As the two attacks launched foward, they seemed to combine, creating a much larger blast of fire, that hit not only Kakko and Taiseki, but the rest of the Stones in the room as well. "Les get out of here, now!" he declared, leaping out the window. He was followed by Sasuke, who flew out on his wings, and then Tenten and Sakura leaping out, the latter carrying Hinata over her shoulder.

"How did you know that would work?" Sasuke asked, flying right above the fox demon.

"Know what would work?" Naruto questioned as he ran on all fours. "Oh, that! I didn't. I just figured us using both of those attacks we used would be better than using one!"

"...I don't know what to think with you sometimes." Sasuke said.

As the ran, they came upon the body of the Stones member that Sakura had sent flying through the window. "Wait guys." Naruto said, stopping by its body.

"What is it?" Hinata asked as Sakura put her down. She and the others seemed to know what he was getting at. "N-no! I can't!" she said as she reverted back to human form.

"You can feel the hunger, right?" Sasuke asked. "You know as well as we do that we need to."

"We better hurry before we're caught." Sakura said. She kneeled before the body, and Naruto got down onto all fours before it. Sasuke and Tenten also kneeled before it.

As the four ate the remains, Hinata averted her gaze, throwing up slightly in her mouth. "Whats happening to us...?" she questioned, looking up into the clouds as the rain continued to fall endlessly.

* * *

And theres the second chapter. So what do you think now? This should show that I plan to only use the stuff from the games as a loose frame to create my own story with. I've got plenty of original ideas for this story, like the first Tribe not being defeated at first. Sasuke's transformation is mostly based on his cursed seal form, with the addition of a tail, which I'll admit to adding because I just felt like it. I haven't decided on what to call it yet, but it is one of the ones that I will name, with me being split between Kagutsuchi or Amaterasu(Yeah, I know its the name of a female diety, but thats besides the point right now), because I wanted a diety associated with fire to be its name, and both are names of two of his Mangekyo jutsu. Hinata's breast mouths, and Tenten's arms were both inspired by Argilla's demonic form's appendages. As for Sakura's, I'm not really sure. It all just popped into my mind on hers, and just decided to go with it. And I'll admit now, my knowledge of various bits of mythology is extremely lacking, so this story won't have as many of the different kinds of refferences to that stuff that the games had other than the ones I carry over from the games, but hopefully it will still be just as good. Please review and tell me your thoughts.


	3. Atma

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own Digital Devil Saga, or any part of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise.

I'm surprised I got this chapter done so soon. Don't know what else to say at this point, so I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Atma

Naruto and the others made their way back to Muladhara, an uncomfortable silence between them. Naruto had his hands behind his head as he walked, while Sasuke had a grip on his sheathed sword. Behind them, Sakura and Tenten followed, with Hinata lagging behind.

Looking at the girl behind her, Sakura asked "Are you okay, Hinata?"

Hinata remained silent, gazing at the ground as she walked.

"C'mon, cheer up." Sakura said.

Hinata stopped walking. "How can I?" she asked. The others stopped walking as well and turned around to look at her. "We turn into monsters and eat other people!" she yelled out in frustration. "Whats happening to us?"

"Theres no use crying about it at this point." Sasuke said. "Things have changed. Accept it."

"Even if it means eating another person? Just the thought of it sickens me..." she said. Suddenly, she began to feel dizzy, and started to fall over.

"Hinata!" Sakura said as she caught her before she hit the ground.

"I-I feel... s-so weak..." she let out, her strained voice reflecting just how weak she suddenly felt.

"We should get Hinata back to base as soon as possible! We have to find out whats wrong with her." Sakura said with concern.

"Right." Naruto said as he and Sakura put her arms around their shoulders to help her walk. "C'mon. Muladhara isn't too far now."

* * *

As the five arrived back at Muladhara, things weren't looking well for them. Hinata's condition had only grown worse with time, her body was now covered with glowing white lines, similar to when she had transformed before. As they walked towards the base, they could hear gunfire. Without any words, they all agreed to hurry.

At the base, Karin and Sai stood outside firing off guns into the open door. Kiba, Suigetsu, and Gaara backed out of the exit, firing off their own machineguns into the entrance. Shikamaru, Yugito, Fuu followed after them shortly after, and soon after them, Jiraiya, Utakata, and Killer Bee were thrown out through the doorway.

Inside, a creature ran down the entrance hallway, evading the shots fired at it. Its skin was brown, it had a mane of orange hair on its head, and it possessed strange "vents" on its back that had flames coming out of them. Its arms were muscular, with long "rods" sticking out near the elbows. As it exited the building running full speed out the exit, it was caught off guard as two figures, Sasuke and Tenten, jumped into its path.

"Sasuke, Tenten." Karin said. "That thing is Juugo."

"So you've changed too, Juugo? And it looks like you're hungry as well." Sasuke said as he drew his sword, glowing blue lines slowly spreading from the mark on his neck. "So Juugo, are you going to try and eat me?" Sasuke taunted, and Juugo roared as if he was responding to his challenge.

However, before things progressed further, they could hear something unfamiliar to them coming from inside the base. It was a person's voice. "_Light shines on heaven, earth and spirit light brings, glory and grace~_" As they heard the voice, the creature that Juugo had become seemed to calm down, and the white lines that spread across Hinata's body started to recede. "_May it open our eyes, to the truth shanti, shanti~_"

Inside the entrance hallway, they could see someone walking through it. "_Divine light, our heart, cries out to you, deliver us from the dark and give us hope~_" the person said with a tone that the Foxes found strange yet soothing. As the person stepped outside, they all recognized it as the girl that they had found in the crater. "_Maiden, fill us with your undying love, shanti, shanti~_" she continued as she walked foward with her eyes closed, and Juugo started to revert back to his human form. She was now dressed in a grey uniform with a skirt similar to Sakura's though the one the girl wore had the sides of her skirt having orange lines going down the side, and a gray jacket that looked like it was slightly too big for her. She also wore long black boots that went to her ankles. She then opened her her eyes, revealing their pale lavender colr. "Looks like that calmed him down." she remarked as she looked at Juugo sitting on the floor.

"The hell was that?" Sasuke asked.

"What? You don't know what a song is?" she retorted looking over at him as if he had grown a second head.

"A 'song?'" Fuu repeated.

"Well, yeah. Haven't any of you heard a song before?" she asked as she looked at the puzzled looks that the members of the Foxes were giving her. "Geez, whats with you guys?"

"Who are you, anyway?" Naruto asked as he stepped forward.

"Me? Well, my name is Shion." she answered. "And as strange as it might sound, I think I came here to help."

"You 'think' you came here to help?" Shikamaru questioned.

Shion sighed at that question. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't remember much. I can't remember where I came from, how I got here, or anything else like that. I just have this feeling in the back of my head that I came here to help you guys." she said. As she spoke, she looked from Naruto, to Sasuke, to Sakura, then Karin, and finally Gaara.

* * *

Inside the Foxes' base, they had all gathered in the meeting room. Most were in their usual places, though Shion currently sat across from Naruto, with Shikamaru pacing behind. "Your explanation does not make sense. It is full of contradictions." he said.

"I agree." Sai said. "You say you can not remember anything. Then what reason would you have to help us? I do not understand."

"An interogation, huh? Gee, way to make a girl feel welcomed." Shion deadpanned.

"Lighten up, you guys." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair. "There isn't a doubt in my mind that says we can't trust Shion."

"I agree." Sakura said. "She sound a bit rude, but she doesn't seem like a bad person."

"Her 'song.'" Karin said. "I feel as if I have heard it before."

"I have as well." Gaara said.

"You guys, too?" Sasuke asked. "Good. Now I know I'm not the only one going crazy here."

"Yeah, me too." Sakura agreed. "Its like when we found Shion before, I don't think I've heard it before, but it feels like I have."

"Same goes for me." Naruto said. "What about the rest of you.?"

"No, I don't think I have..." Hinata said as she gave it some thought.

"I have not." Sai said. The rest of those in the room agreed. "I do not understand."

"Well, sorry most of you don't appreciate music." Shion said boredly as she rested her head on her palm.

"C'mon, you don't have to be rude about it..." Sakura said.

"Despite what our Leader says, I do not see a reason that we should trust this girl." Utakata said.

"But, with her here," Hinata started. "We won't have to worry. We'll be safe from eachother. And she'll keep our hunger in check. Maybe... Maybe we can even return to normal..."

"Tch. You felt the hunger, just like the rest of us. Just cause she suppressed it, that doesn't mean it just goes away. The only way there is and ever will be to satisfy hunger is to give in and eat." Sasuke said. "And you felt the power as well. Like I said before; things have changed. Accept it."

"And you're just okay with that?" Juugo demanded as he slammed his fist on the table, his gray eyes turning orange. "I just turned into a bloodthirsty monster and attacked everyone! I could have killed one of you guys! And you want me to just accept that?"

"You're not the only who has turned into one of those monsters." Sasuke said. "And while I know I don't speak for you and Hinata, I'm pretty sure that there are some of us like the power we've recieved."

"How can you like turning into a monster?" Hinata asked.

"What you call turning into a monster, I call turning into something more powerful."

"Thats enough you guys." Naruto said. "Lets try focussing on something else right now."

"He is right." Sai agreed. "There are still things that have not been resolved. We still do not know what this power is."

"I agree." Jiraiya spoke up. "And I believe this girl-"

"I _do_ have a name, you know." Shion interjected, annoyance could be heard in her voice. "And its Shion, not 'this girl.'"

"Shion," Jiraiya corrected himself. "Has shown that she has some kind of connection to this power."

"So then what should we do now?" Naruto asked.

"We should contact the-" Sai began, but was cut off as a holographic projector in the middle of the table activated.

"_This is a transmission from the Karma Temple. All Tribe leaders are to report to the Temple immediately._" the machine that was displayed in the projection stated.

"For what purpose, Dissemination Machine?" Sai asked.

"_Questions of this nature are not permitted._" it stated before the transmission ended.

"All Tribe leaders are being summoned?" Sakura said. "That isn't normal."

"Its never happened before." Sasuke stated.

"I wonder whats up?" Naruto questioned.

"I've got a bad feeling..." Hinata said.

"Why do you question it? The Karma Temple's orders are absolute." Sai said. "Naruto, you will have to go to there. Perhaps they have answers that can shed some light on the situation."

* * *

Naruto wasted little time in making his way to Sahasrara, the location of the Karma Temple. The Temple was the largested structure in the Junkyard, a tower whose heights extended far into the clouds. Sahasrara was neutral territory, and a ceasefire was in place within its limits.

Naruto was not alnoe in going there, being accompanied by Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, Karin, Juugo, Killer Bee, and Yugito. "Tell me, what has happened to you five?" Gaara asked as they continued walking.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You are each acting strange."

"Well, yeah I noticed how different Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata having acting. Juugo too." Naruto said. "But why did you ask me as well? I'm still the same."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who has changed the most." Sakura said. "But what do you mean I'm acting differently?"

"You are all speaking in very strange manners." Yugito stated. "Do none of you notice the changes you have undergone?"

"I have noticed the changes in Naruto and the others, but I don't feel any different." Hinata said. "Haven't I always talked like this?"

"No. You are speaking in a much softer tone." Yugito said.

"So we've changed. Big deal." Sasuke said. "I don't feel any different, or notice anything strange about the way I'm acting. However, if we have changed, its just another thing we have to accept."

"I suppose you are correct." Gaara said.

Soon after that, they arrived at Sahasrara. Walking down the path, they could see members of each of the Tribes were also present. There were lesser members of their own Tribe there as well. "Look." Killer Bee said, getting their attention. "It appears that our Tribe, and the Stones are not the only ones who have been branded with these marks." he stated. Sure enough, they could see that many of the members of the other Tribes also possessed similar markings to their own.

"So it looks like everyone in the Junkyard has recieved the same power as us." Sasuke commented.

"Then I guess that means that everyone can turn into monsters as well..." Hinata commented. Juugo remained silent as he recalled what he had done earlier.

When they reached the entance of the Temple, Narutp parted ways from the rest of his group, knowing that when the Temple summoned Tribe leaders, only they would be allowed past a certain point.

* * *

Entering the chamber of the Dissemination Machine, Naruto saw that he was the last to have arrived, with all of the other Tribe leaders already there waiting. He looked over and saw Kakko glaring at him. Past him, he saw a woman with long, auburn hair that covered part of her face. She wore a dress that was marked by the color blue. She was Mei, the leader of the Waves Tribe. Past her, he saw a large man with what looked like an oxygen mask over his face that was marked with the color red. He was Hanzou, the leader of the Tribe that was known as the Downpours. After him, there was an older man with a helmet over his head whose uniform had a green vest. His name was Hiruzen, and he was the leader of Leaves Tribe. The final person was a man with long black hair, and pale white skin. His uniform was marked by the color white, and he was looking at Naruto with interest with his sinister amber eyes. He was Orochimaru, the leader of the Tribe called the Serpents.

'_Man that guy is creepy!_' Naruto thought to himself with a shudder.

"So then, it looks like everone is here." Orochimaru commented.

Walking over to the terminal in front of him, Naruto inserted his Tag Ring into the slot, and the Dissemination Machine glowed to life. The Dissemination Machine was mounted on the cylindrical shaft in the center of the chamber.

"Now that we are all here, why have we been summoned, Dissemination Machine?" Mei asked.

"_No answer to your query is available. There are no pertinent issues to be addressed at this time._" the Dissemination Machine stated.

"I don't get it. Then why the hell did the Temple summon us?" Kakko asked.

"**_I_ summoned you.**" a new female voice said, and electricity coursed through the machine in the center, and there was a bright flash of light. When the light died down, they could see a ring with nails in it with a single eye in the center of the ring in center of the chamber.

"**Now now, don't take all the credit.**" a second new voice said, this one being male. "**After all, we both have a part in whats going on.**"

"These voices... My, how they take me back." Orochimaru commented. "I didn't think I'd be hearing them again."

"Who are you? Both of you." Hanzou asked.

"**Oh, I don't think thats important right now.**" the male voice said.

"**If you must call us something, then I suppose 'Angels' will have do.**" the female voice said.

Orochimaru chuckled lightly. "'Angels,' is it now?" he commented. "Such an ironic choice, given the circumstances." adding to himself.

"**Now, listen closely, as there isn't much time. Mark these words as the Temple's newest commandment. Soon, the laws of this world shall regress to a more primal state.**" the female Angel said.

"**The key lies in the Atma that you have all recieved.**" the male Angel stated. "**Atma is the power of demons, which is signified by the brands that now mark your flesh.**" Naruto could feel his own mark pulse slightly.

"**A demon gains power by feeding. Rend... Slaughter... Devour your enemies. There is no other way to survive. You can not escape your hunger, Warriors of Purgatory.**" The female Angel said.

"Tell us, what is a 'demon?'" Mei asked.

"**Why, they're the essence of your new selves. Your Karma, if you will.**" the male Angel said. "**Though I suppose you can not yet understand.**"

'_Is this guy calling me stupid? I mean, sure I haven't understood some of what they said, but I am _not_ stupid!_' Naruto thought to himself.

"**If you wish to know the truth, then you will have to slay those that have assembled here, and then ascend to Nirvana.**" the female Angel said.

"**Yes, you will have to go to Nirvana. After all, all that you desire shall be granted in the pardise that is Nirvana.**" the male Angel said with slight laugh.

"**End the stalemate between yourselves, and fulfill our commandment at once.**" the female Angel said.

"You speak words that I do not understand." Hiruzen stated. "Aside from our new power, nothing has changed."

"Yes, your so called 'new commandment' is pretty much the same as the old one." Kakko said. "Killing, devouring, there is little difference between the two."

"**While you right on that account, you are still incorrect.**" The male Angel said. "**There is still one little crucial detail we have yet to tell you.**"

"**The girl with the long blond hair, and the pale lavender eyes.**" the female Angel stated. "**One Tribe will conquer this purgatory, and seize the girl. Nirvana will only open its gates to the Tribe that can accomplish this task.**"

Naruto could only think of one person who fit the description that the 'Angel' spoke of: Shion. He knew almost instantly that the girl that the Angel spoke of could only be Shion. "So then, who is this girl? Whats her name?" Naruto asked the Angels.

"**You..!**" the voice of the female angel let out as the eye in the center focussed on him. "**If you wish to know the truth about Shion, you must bring her to Nirvana, devouring everyone in your path!**" There was then another flash, and when the light died, the eye was gone.

* * *

Outside the Temple, the mabers of the Foxes sat in wait for their leader. "So, look who it is." some said, and most of them turned to see Taiseki standing nearby with several other members of the Stones.

"Oh, its you." Sasuke commented boredly as he leaned on the wall, not even bothering to turn and face the man, bot really caring about him.

"Didn't think we'd be seeing you again so soon after you and your leader turned tail and ran." Taiseki said. "I suppose you were too afraid to face us."

That got his attention. "Hmph. The only reason I retreated was because our leader ordered us to."

"Well then, I guess it must be tough for you, having such a pathetic coward for a leader."

Sasuke glared at the man. He may have his disagreements with Naruto, and think the blande could be such an idiot sometimes, but he wasn't about to let the enemy talk about him like that. He felt a strange sort of connection to Naruto, one he couldn't understand.

Sakura stood up next. "Hey, don't talk about Naruto like that. He may act like an idiot, but hes a lot stronger than your Tribe's leader." she said.

"Is he now?" Taiseki questioned. "I didn't get that impression when we chased you off earlier."

Killer Bee stepped forward, his gray eyes flashing and changing color beneath his sunglasses. "Sounds like you calling our boss Naruto a sucker." he said, a strange tone added to his voice. He respected his leader, and every member in his Tribe. He didn't like how he viewed this guys 'badmouthing' about hisleader. "You talk like that again, and I'll beat your ass, mother-"

"Stop it, you three." Gaara said, his own eyes flashing as they became a light green. "Can't you tell that hes trying to goad us?" his voice sounded calm and composed. He didn't appreciate what he had said about Naruto, but he could see the man's taunting for what it was. "Don't forget, theres a ceasefire in place here a Sahasrara."

"Yes, hes right." Yugito agreed as her own gray eyes flashed as they became black. "He wants us to try something, so that the guards will be forced to deal with us."

"Well then, I suppose I suppose theres no point in listenning to him anymore." Sasuke reasoned. "Besides, call our leader weak all you want. After all, hes not the one you and your Tribe should worry about. I am."

At that comment, Karin's eyes flashed as they turned red, a light blush creeping across her face. '_Sasuke, you're so cool!_' she thought.

Taiseki frown, knowing his plan had been found out. Though he thought that he would meet little success now that they were on to him, he decided to say one last thing. "I suppose if thats what you want to believe, then theres no point in continuing this conversation. However, those who follow a weak leader can only be even weaker than he is."

"The hell did you just say?" Sasuke asked as he stood up straight, anger could be heard in his voice. He gripped his sword tightly, glowing blue lines already quickly speading from his brand. "Never, _ever_ call me weak." he said as he was fully transformed.

"Sasuke! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Juugo asked, his thoughts quickly returned to his earlier transformation.

"Hes being far too reckless." Gaara commented. "He acting like a fool."

Sasuke flew at Taiseki, ignoring the protest of the rest of his Tribe. Sweat fell from Taiseki's forehead, believing that he might have gone a bit too far. However, before Sasuke could reach Taiseki, another figure was between them. It was a humanoid dinosaur-like creature with brown skin, and six bone spikes coming out of its back and a tail with small spikes going down its spine all the way down its tail. This new creature held back Sasuke without harming him, peventing him from getting closer to Taiseki.

"Let me go." Sasuke said.

"I shall, but only if you calm down." the other demon said. "Hurting this man is not worth dying over. After your first strike, the Karma Temple's guards will be upon you in an instant, and you will likely not survive."

Sasuke let out a growl of frustration, but he knew this newcomer spoke the truth. "Fine." he said as he reverted back to his human form.

"Good." the other demon said, and it too reverted to human form, which was that of a pale young man with white hair and green eyes. He wore a uniform that was marked by the color white, and he possessed a mark of three slightly curved lines on his chest right below the base of his throat. The young man turned to look at Taiseki. "You'd best leave. I won't try to stop him again if you enrage him enough to attack you again." Taiseki glared at the young man, but he walked away with the other members of his Tribe.

As the white haired young man walked away, Juugo called out to him. "Wait." The white haired young man ceased walking and turned to look at Juugo. Looking at the other man, Juugo couldn't help feel that there was some reason that he should thank him for what he had done. "Thank you for stopping Sasuke."

"Theres no need to thank me. I only wished to prevent unnecessary bloodshed." the white haired person responded. "Besides, while he mocked your Tribe as being weak, I believe that one who has to resort to such tactics are the truly weak ones." he said as he looked over at Sasuke.

"Still, you didn't have to intervene, but you did anyway. That should earn you our thanks." Juugo reasoned. "Can you at least tell us your name?"

"My name? I suppose I can." he said as he started walking away. "Its Kimimaro." he told him as he walked over to a group of other who wore uniforms that were marked by the color of the Serpents. There was a a large young man with orange hair in mohawk, an young man with tan skin and black hair tied into a ponytail, a young woman with a hat that had dark pink hair, a young man with dark bluish gray hair, and the last was a woman with a coat whose viloet hair was tied into a spiky ponytail.

It was long after that that the Tribe leaders exitted the temple. Orochimaru was the first, and Kimimaro and the others followed him without question. Mei, Hanzou, and Hiruzen followed shortly after. Naruto was the next to exit and walked over to his Tribe.

"So, what happened?" Gaara inquired.

Naruto thought about what he had learned inside, and about the Temple's new commandment. He then looked over to the Stones, and saw Kakko glaring over at them, his eyes narrowing with suspiscion. Naruto then recalled their previous encounter, and how he had asked him about 'the girl that had been found on the battlefield.' '_He knows that we have Shion, doesn't he?_' he thought to himself. He then watched as Kakko and the rest of his Tribe walked off in the direction of Svadhisthana.

"Well, tell us." Sakura said. "What did the Temple want?"

"We have to get back to base first. Now." Naruto said. "I'll tell everyone once we get back to the base."

* * *

And theres the third chapter. Hope this chapter turned out well. One of the things I'm curious about your opinions is Shion's portrayal. Her personality is a lot different than Sera's, so I wanted to know how you feel about her so far. And who do you suppose the mysterious 'Angels' are, hm? Orochimaru seems to know. And speaking of which, do you like my choices for the other Tribe leaders?Please review and tell me your thoughts.


	4. Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own Digital Devil Saga, or any part of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise.

* * *

Plans

The group arrived back at Muladhara, and in their meeting room, Naruto told everyone of the Angels, the Temple's new commandment, and about Shion.

"So, if we want to know about Shion, we just have to bring her to Nirvana?" Sakura asked.

"Angels? Atma? Demon? Warrior of Pugatory?" Yugito questioned. "I can't say I understand most of that stuff. But I'm curious. It sounds like the Temple is saying that they're the ones who sent out that light that gave us these new powers. But why go through all the trouble? Why not just issue a summons like before."

"Thats a good point. They could have easily distributed it that way." Karin said. "And why do they need us to find Shion? It almost sounds like they can't find her on their own."

"Its not just that. Theres a lot that just doesn't seem to add up." Gaara said. He then turned to Shion. "You really don't remember anything?"

"Like I told you all before; no, nothing but my name." she said sounding slightly annoyed, then put her hand to her head as she felt a slight headache.

"So, what should we do now?" Hinata asked, and everyone looked to Naruto.

"Isn't it obvious? Nothing has really changed, so its the same as before: We go to Nirvana!" Naruto declared.

Sasuke smirked. "So much for a 'new commandment.' They're just telling us to do what we were already going to do eventually anyway." he said. "Like he said, nothing has changed in the slightest."

"I have no objetions. As said, our goal remains the same." Sai said.

Killer Bee grinned. "The little lady is here, so we have that part. Compared to the other Tribes, we got a head start." he rhymed.

"I also agree." Shikamaru stated.

"So we're all in agreement?" Naruto asked, and one by one, the others all nodded in affirmation. "Great! We'll have this thing won in no time at all!" Naruto exclaimed. "First up though, we have to defeat the Stones. Kakko knows that we've got Shion."

"And whose fault would that be?" Sasuke said. "You're the one who asked them about her."

"Can it before it starts, you two." Sakura said sternly as Naruto glared at Sasuke, not wanting them to bicker back and forth like they... always did? Sakura shook her head in confusion at this thought. They had only argued before at the Stone's base, so then why did such a thought feel so... natural? Like it was common place for the two to act like that, and for her to stop them? She thought about voicing her sudden confusion, but decided against it.

"If the Stones know of Shion's presence here, it is imperative that we defeat them before they can circulate this information." Utakata said.

"Yes, it is." Shikamaru agreed. "It is to there benefit if they do not allow the other Tribes to know, however, if they are defeated by a Tribe other than ours, that Tribe would gain this knowledge from them, and we would then become their target."

"So we must insure that it is us to defeat them." Kiba stated.

"The question is, what plan of action should we take?" Sai asked. "If we wait long enough, the Stones will attack us to try and defeat us and take Shion from us, and we can set up a trap for them. However, such a course of action risks Shion to our enemies since we have no other place to keep her safeguarded outside of Muladhara."

"Our other choice is that we take the fight to them." Sasuke said.

"That plan also comes with its own risks." Shikamaru said. "Attacking them means we are the ones to run the risk of walking into a trap of their design."

"Sometimes you've gotta take risks if you want to do something! I say we attack first." Naruto said, raising his fist in front of him.

"I agree. I don't want to wait for them to come to us." Sasuke said.

"Just sittin on our asses waiting for them to come to us would be pretty boring." Killer Bee said. "I'm down with the boss's plan."

"If that is the case, I suggest we divide our forces." Shikamaru said. "We send a group to attack Svadhisthana, and keep another group here to protect Shion. Some us will attack them while the rest will stay with the bulk of the Tribe here."

"That is a very reasonable plan." Sai agreed.

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto exclaimed. "Okay, since I'm the leader, I'll head up the attack team!"

"Count me in to." Sasuke said.

"I shall stay here, as part of the group that will protect Shion." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, then who else is with me?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"I'm in too. Someone has to keep you and Sasuke from arguing. At the rate you two have been going, you're more likely to die from eachother than another Tribe." she said with a chuckle.

"I do not understand. Why would they kill one another if they are part of the same Tribe." Sai asked.

"I was just joking, Sai." Sakura said.

"What is 'joking.'"

"Huh?" Thinking, she realized she wasn't completely sure either. "Well, uh, I think its when you're not serious..."

"I do not understand."

"Uh, well, I guess that makes two of us..." she muttered to herself.

"Attacking the Stones sounds like fun. I think I'll be the next to say 'I'll come.''' Killer Bee rhymed once more, than shook his head. "Man, that lyric sucked. I gotta work on it some more."

Shaking her head at his last comment, Yugito volunteered right after him, and Karin as well. "Only six of us seems too little for such an action, but we don't want bring too many of us." Gaara added in. "Naruto, I'll come as well. You should pick a few more, and the rest will stay here."

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto agreed, then looked around the room. "Okay then, lets see... I'll go with Hinata, Tenten, Fuu, and Utakata. You four join us, and that'll make eleven, and the rest of you guys can stay with rest of the Tribe." he said as he pointed to each.

Tenten, Fuu, and Utakata nodded in agreement, but Hinata wasn't as quick to comply. "Um, are you sure you need me as well?" she questioned. She had beed hoping to stay here, where Shion could keep her under control and she wouldn't have to turn into a monster again and be forced to eat someone to avoid the hunger she had felt earlier.

"Why are you questioning our leader's orders? Besides, your talents would be very useful in such a mission." Sai said. "I would also like to volunteer for this mission. Most of you have been acting irationally lately. I will come to keep an eye on you all."

"If thats how you want to be, sure, go for it. The more merrier." Naruto said. "Okay then, that leaves the rest of you here to watch Shion. Jiraya, you're in charge while we're gone." the blonde said as he pointed at their oldest member, who nodded in ackowledgement. Shikimaru then began to propose a plan for the defense of the base in their absence as the others left the room.

* * *

Inserting his Tag Ring into a slot in the wall, Naruto turned it, and several compartments filled with weapons and amunition came out from the walls. There was also a message that appeared on a screen. "The Karma Temple has begun to distribute anti-demon ammunition." Sai stated.

"Sounds good." Yugito said as she removed a rifle from a compartment. "Not all of us have transformed since the last battle, so I still don't know what my demon form is like since my memory of the battle hasn't returned. For now, a gun seems more reliable." she said as she loaded its ammunition.

"I disagree." Sasuke said, leaning against the wall, looking at his sword. "In my opinion, a gun just doesn't hold a candle to a demon's power. I'm not gonna waste any time carrying one."

'_Oh Sasuke, you're always just so cool!_' Karin though, looking over at the second-in-command. "Sasuke does have a point. Even with the anti-demon rounds in them, its possible that our enemies could prove to be too fast to hit. Even with most of us present, it was hard as hell to hit Juugo when he lost it earlier."

"Its still nice to have." Naruto said as he loaded his handguns and grabbed extra ammo.

"I agree." Tenten added. "I have also transformed, but a gun carries its own advantages over my demon form."

Meanwhile, Hinata reluctantly stood near the entrance of the Vendor, the room they stood in. She was still apprehensive about going on the mission, and wasn't even obtaining her own ammo.

* * *

Much later, the group stood at the edge of the Stones territory of Svadhisthana, which unlike before, seemed to be on full alert. There were guards standing outside the entrance of their base, and others patroling the perimeter, and around the city. "This isn't going to be as easy as last time." Sakura remarked.

"Nope. We're going to have to be careful." Naruto said in agreement.

"Agreed." Sai added. "It would be disadvantageous if our presence was discovered too early."

"So now what do you think we should do?"

"We should split into smaller groups to stay hidden for now, and search for a point of entry."

"Sounds good. We'll meet up back here in sixty minutes and report what we've found. And Tenten, you find some place to cover us, and keep a lookout" Naruto ordered, and everyone nodded.

"Sasuke!" Karin said as she approached him quickly. "You don't mind teaming up with me, do you?"

"Fine. Just don't get in my way." he said uncaringly.

"I'll stick with Naruto. With how hes been acting lately, someone needs to make sure he doesn't get too reckless." Sakura said.

"Aw, c'mon Sakura. I won't do anything stupid." Naruto whined.

"Somehow, I doubt that..."

"If she doesn't mind," Yugito started, looking over at Hinata. "I'll team up with Hinata."

"Hm?" Hinata said, having zoned out a bit since arriving. "Oh, sure, I don't mind."

"I'll keep an eye on Bee." Gaara said.

"Hey man, ya don't have to put it like that. You make it sound like I'm going to be like the boss, and do something stupid." Killer Bee said.

"Hey! Why do you guys think I'm gonna do something stupid?" Naruto asked.

"Like I said, If I'm not there, you're gonna be reckless, which is why I'm gonna keep an eye on you." Sakura said.

"All of you are acting so illogically." Sai shook his head as turned to the remaining members. "Since therer is an uneven number of us, I shall go with Fuu and Utakata."

"Then everything is set! We'll keep in contact through radio in case of emergency." Naruto said, and the groups all parted ways.

* * *

After separating, Yugito and Hinata made their way around Svadhistana, doing their best to keep out of sight. "Okay Hinata, I think we need to talk." Yugito said as she looked around a corner and saw no one was there. "Tenten, I need to talk with Hinata for a bit. Let me know if any Stones come near our location." she said into her radio.

"_Roger._"

"What do you want to talk about, Yugito?" Hinata asked.

"Its about how you've been acting lately." she said, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked as she averted.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Ever since everyone started acting differently, you've seemed... depressed?" Yugito said, questioning the last word. "Now don't go asking what 'depressed' is, because I'm not sure either. I just have this feeling that its what describes you right now."

"...you heard me before." Hinata said. "I don't want to devour anyone."

"I figured thats what this was about." Yugito said as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, and looked her in the eyes. "But tell me, are you committed to not eat anyone? Even if it means that you become weakened by hunger again?"

"Well..."

"After thinking about it, I completely agree. I don't exactly want to devour anyone either. But at the same time, I understand that I have to. And I will."

"And you're okay with that?"

"No, of course not. Just like you, the thought of eating another person makes me sick, but I'm going to do whatever I have to do survive, because I've got another desire that far surpasses it."

"And what is that?" Hinata asked.

"I want to protect all of you. I want to protect those close to me, and to do that, I can't be weak. If I am, than that could mean that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Bee, you, and all of the rest could die, and the fear of that outweighs that of devouring others on things that I don't want. And if staying strong enough to do that means that I have to eat my enemies, then so be it."

"Yugito..."

"And theres also another thing." Yugito said as she removed her hands from Hinata's shoulders and started to walk away. "As long as we're alive, we can try to find a way to return to normal. Wouldn't you say that would be worth fighting for?"

After thinking about all that the woman had said to her, Hinata nodded. "Yes, that definitely would be."

"And thats why we'll do whatever it takes to survive."

* * *

Sasuke and Karin silently made their way down the streets of Svadhisthana, and Karin found herself paying close attention to her teammate. He was always just so cool, and she was glad that he had agreed to team up with her. Of course, she was still paying close attention to her surroundings, since she was the head scout of the Tribe, after all. "Sasuke, does everything look clear up ahead?" she asked as she glanced back the way she had come.

"Theres no one there." he responded.

"Good." she said before latching herself onto his arm. "I know nows not the time, but what are you planning on doing once we've taken care of the Stones?" she asked.

"Why are getting like this all of a sudden?" he questioned her, confused by her sudden actions.

"Oh, no reason." she said coyly. "Actually, I'm not quite sure either. Its just, for some reason, I can't help but be interested in you in a way I just don't understand."

"I see. You're changing like everyone else." he said.

"Maybe, though I don't really see it. But still," she said, moving her face closer to Sasuke's, and using her hand to turn his head to look directly at her as well. "That doesn't change the fact that I feel some strange feeling for you. You-" she suddenly stopped, and looked back, and then up ahead. Someone was coming. She couldn't hear anything yet, but she couldn't help but think, no, she _knew_ that someone was coming. Almost as if she could sense it. She didn't notice that the brand on her navel was glowing red, and it began to spread slightly. Before he coud quetion her, she covered his mouth and quickly pulled Sasuke with her and took cover behind a nearby object. She also took this opportunity to press herself up against Sasuke, and could feel a strange, unfamilliar warmth in her cheeks.

A few minutes after, they began to hear footsteps, and watched from their hiding spot as a small patrol squad of Stones walked down the street. Lucky for the two of them, they remained unseen.

They waited a minute, until Karin was positive that they were gone, and remained like that few seconds after, since Karin didn't tell Sasuke right away. Her brand also stopped glowing and receded. "Okay, the coast is clear." she informed him, and quickly got up.

"How did you know they were coming?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm... not too sure. Its like I 'sensed' them or something like that." she explained. She then looked around, then closed her eyes, and her brand began to glow once more. Opening her eyes, she turned to Sasuke and said "Follow me. No one is this way, so its perfect to look over there." she said as they started walking in a direction. She decidede that she'd pick up where she left off later.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura searched through the city, so far avoiding any contact with the enemy. The two of them hadn't come accross any members of the Stones, or seen anything that they could use to inflitrate the main base undetected.

"Hey Sakura, you get the feeling we've done something like this before?" Naruto said suddenly.

"Huh?" she let out in confusion.

"Oh, I mean, the two of us wandering an unfamilliar place."

After giving it a moment of thought, she did get that feeling. "Like we used to do it often?"

"Yeah! Like that!" Naruto said. "And not just us, either, but-"

"Sasuke, Karin, and Gaara as well." Sakura finished. "And strangely, Shion as well."

"Yeah! Thats exactly it!" Naruto said.

"It really is weird, especially since we only just met Shion." Sakura said, completely unsure of what to think. On one hand, she had never met the mysterious girl before she had appeared suddenly on the battlefield. But on the other hand, "But I get this strange feeling that the six of us would often end up in new places, and we would wander around. Just walking around-"

"Exploring a new place. I'm getting the same thoughts." Naruto finished this time. "I know its really strange, and impossible, but with this feeling of just how familiar these thoughts are, it feels like a real memory."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." she agreed. "I'm get the same feelings. This is all so strange."

Before the two could contemplate these thoughts any further, there was a sound that alerted them to the radios. "_We've been spotted._" Sai said over it.

* * *

Avoiding the hail of bullets aimed at them, Sai, Utakata, and Fuu hid behind a corner. "We weren't careful enough." Utakata commented.

"It would appear so." Sai agreed.

"There are at least seven of them." Fuu stated.

"We're outnumbered, so we'll have to be extra careful." Sai said. "We should be ready for when they-"

Suddenly, a demon dropped down from above them. It had wings growing off of its arm, and resembled a giant bat. It let out a screech as it swiped at them with its clawed hand. "Hello, Foxes." the demon growled.

As Utakata and Sai attempted to quickly think of what to do, Fuu's eyes flashed, turning an orange color. On impulse, she charged at the demon, and as she did, the brand on her hip began to glow a shade of green that matched her hair, and she started to transform into her demonic form. Her body blackened as the changes took place and green lines branched off from her brand and covered her body. Her skin then began to harden and become armor-like, heilr arms began to shift and become slightly thinner and a second set sprouted out and her armor like skin formed what could be mistaken as large pauldrons with a single spike on each, and her legs shifted to resemble her arms. On her back, six bug-like wings formed and below them a protrusion that grew out into an insect-like abdome, asnd from it sprouted a thin, whip-like tail. Her head then shifted, her hair disappeared and was covered by the same hardened skin as the rest of her body, and a large horn grew out from her forehead, and she also grew slightly larger. As color returned to her, this new form of hers resembled that of a giant green beetle. She had no visible eyes, but a line of razor-sharp teeth below her horn.

Using her new horn, she rammed into the demon before them, and kept charging and forced it to slam into the wall of a building behind it. It struggled to force Fuu back, and appeared to be winning since its arms appeared to be much stronger than Fuu's. However, her new tail quickly whipped around, and slashed the demon in its face, showing her that despite how it appeared, it was actually very sharp. The demon recoiled in pain, giving Fuu the opportunity to release it and back up, and once again ram it with her horn. This time, it went through the demons chest, since it was unprepared for her attack this time. She then quickly turned around and stabbed it with her tail for good measures, and it fell down dead shortly after. She then used her wings to quickly fly to the other side of the corner, and Utakata and Sai used her armored body as a shield as they returned fire on their pursuers. The two shot and killed a few, and the last were taken out as Fuu yelled out "Zan!" and the remaining Stones were hit with her spell, and thrown against a wall, and she sliced off their heads with her tail before they could recover.

As their pursuers had been delt with, Sai pulled out his radio. "We have dealt with the ones who spotted us, but we should now proceed as if we are positive that the Stones are now completely aware of our presence here."

"_Roger that._" Naruto replied. "_So then, why don't we just bust right through the front door, then?_"

"That would be far too reckless." Sai said.

"Oh yeah!" Fuu suddenly yelled out excitedly as she threw her fist into the air in triumph after she had reverted to her normal form. "Did you guys see that? I totally just kicked that demon's ass! Not bad for a first timer, huh? Well, first time I remember, anyway." she said, then quckly snatched the radio from Sai and turned it back on. "Hey guys, guess who just turned into a kick ass demon, and saved the asses of the other two with her? Thats right! It was me!" she cheerfully exclaimed into it. "You guys owe me big for this." she said to Sai and Utakata with a grin.

"Give that to me." Sai said as he took back the radio. "We should not be using the radio to convey pointless information. Besides, we are in the middle of planning out our next course of action."

"Oh, lighten up. I was just having some fun. No need to get pissy."

"_Hey guys, Karin and I found an entance into the main building._" Sasuke relayed over the radio.

"_And theres not a sngle guard._" Karin said. "_Turns out, its connected to a nearby building by an underground passage, and it comes up in a hidden panel in their base's basement. They aren't even aware of it!_"

* * *

"Then lets meet up with Sasuke and Karin and head in there!" Naruto said.

"_Wait, I have another suggestion._" Sai said. "_Since they know we are here, we should split up into two groups. One group shall infiltrate in secret, while the other group provides a distraction by attacking the main entrance._"

"_That does sound like a good idea._" Gaara said. "_But rather than just a distraction, the group attacking the front should also try to force their way in further, and take out Kakko, and even possibly back up the infiltration team._"

"That sounds good." Sakura said.

"Sasuke, me and Sakura will meet up with you two, and infiltrate the base. Tenten, you join up with us as well. Not much use for a sniper when the battle will be indoors." Naruto odered. "Everyone else, meet up with Sai and attack the front."

"_Roger_." everyone replied one by one.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sahasrara, a certain Tribe leader entered the chamber of the Dissemination Machine.

"**Ah, you're back.**" the voice of the male Angel greeted him. "**I expected you would return. After all, this is all just so fascinating.**"

"Yes, you do know me well enough." Orochimaru responded. "Tell me, do I have the pleasure of being able to speak with our other "Angel" as well?"

"**No, shes a bit busy at the moment.**" the so called Angel replied. "**Besides, shes still more than a bit skeptical on this matter. All she cares about is the recovery of Shion from this world and wants to be done with this matter.**"

"Yes, I would imagine so." Orochimaru replied.

"**Now, enough of the pleasantries. What do you want to know, Orochimaru?**"

"I believe you know the answer to that, Kabuto."

* * *

And theres the fourth chapter. I started taking liberaties with some characters here, namely Yugito and Fuu. We know very little about them(at least the time this chapter came out), so I decided to give them my own interpretations here. Using names from the infamous TV Tropes, Yugito is going to a "Cool Big Sis" character, while for Fuu, her appearance has always made me imagine her as an excitable "Genki Girl" type, so I'm gonna go with that. Please review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
